


Often

by TrippingOverSaturn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Development, Drug Culture, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Graphic Drug usage, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Relationship Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, Yes I am still writing Homestuck in 2019, slightly OOC, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingOverSaturn/pseuds/TrippingOverSaturn
Summary: He says he doesn't do this often and god you wish you could believe that. The sex, the drugs, this lifestyle. He has changed so much in these few years but yet here he is in your lap with his best qualities somehow still lingering like the smell of weed on his expensive clothes. He doesn't tell you he loves you often, but you drink it up each time as if it was the alcohol flavored honey in your cup. He has changed so much and he keeps telling you he wants to change again.Eridan Ampora wants you to tell him you love him often.This was inspired by the album Trilogy by the Weeknd.Open to comments and suggestions! (weekly updates)





	1. Chapter 1

It was all strange being back home. So much has changed in the city yet so much has stayed the same. Granted you have not seen all too much yet besides the decently sized airport and the buildings on the ride home. Before stopping at the apartment building you chose to visit your family which was both irritating and warming due to Mitunas loud screeching and constant rambling about the recent Pokémon game. It was a mixture of emotions to be around the boy. He was older than you but due to trauma that had occurred early on in the pregnancy, he had the mentality of a 7-year-old. At times he could be frustrating but you loved the innocence and how he was still so excited for life and each day.  It was also wonderful to see your dads. Both you and Mituna were adopted at the early ages of 2 and 6 from a mother who you were told couldn’t keep up with the level of care children needed. She suffered from bipolarism as well as horrid habit of jabbing needles into her veins for a sense of freedom away from the two screaming children in the next room. You are and will always be thankful that your fathers took you in. You couldn’t imagine who you would be today and if Mituna would still even be alive. Although your mother /blessed/ you with bipolarism, your fathers never pushed you away for it. They loved you the same as they would if you didn’t and they made sure you never missed your medication nor missed a meal due to the dramatic lows you so begrudgingly hit.

Anyways, they hugged you multiple times, kissed your cheeks and told you that you looked so grown. You seen them months previously for holiday break so you knew this was a lie but went on to say the usual responses. They were slightly upset that you were not moving back in for some time but you continued to tell them that you needed this independence, plus the apartment you were to be sharing with Karkat Vantas was closer to work and you have yet to purchase a car. They drove you to the apartments and Karkat was waiting outside watching over the movers. He was your best friend since you could remember. Growing up in the public school system meant a lot of faces passed your eyes though he was always beside you. He was the one there for you when Aradia broke up with your junior year, painful. You wince visibly thinking about that moment once more. If you looked around your old bedroom at home, you were sure you could find a long auburn strand that belonged to the Latino woman. You were however curious if she has changed. You hoped not because although the actual break up was nasty, you both still had unspoken love for each other in the sense of what best friends would have.

“Well your still tall as fucking shit and god Captor how do you have this much shit” Karkat was a challenging individual. Even when he was little, he was always trying to lead with a red hot temper but overbearing heart. You smiled fondly at him and hugged his short posture. He had grown a few inches since high school putting him at 5’6 but against your 6’0 frame he looked much smaller. He returned the hug briefly before shoving you away.

“I think you just got shorter KK” your lisp was much more suppressed than what it was in middle school. You give the credit to the removal of braces and also three years of speech therapy your parents insisted on paying for. Karkat shot you a look that had no threat but turned around to lead you and your suitcase (your needed possessions took the trip with you on the plane rather than in a questionable truck) to the apartment you would be calling home. 

Hours later moving boxes were piled all around the muted living room. Karkat wasn’t huge on decorating you found out upon entering and you were not really bothered by the overly clean space. It was a sure change from your old living space which was a college dorm with three other men who had no idea how to throw away a piece of garbage. You were not going to miss college. He showed you which room would be yours and explained some of the rules the apartment complex enforced. You both set out a time to go grocery shopping together and also the financial aspects of things that had been previously discussed. 

After all the formal conversations about bills and payments were taken care of you got to relax on the couch together and just talk which was something you definitely needed. It was comforting to hear his voice in person rather than through your laptops or phones speakers. Turns out he has been pursuing a relationship with Nepeta who you vaguely remember from high school. It was early on in the relationship but he felt it was going okay, much better than how your relationship was going currently. Which was non-existent. You had chosen to keep relationships to a minimum from your college experience due to the knowing of moving back home eventually. You however didn’t expect to receive an amazing offer from a technology company to be a full time hacker fresh out of college. The legal kind though, to test the fire walls and such placed for their clients. It was a once in a lifetime offer that made sense in your head due to you wanting to be closer to family anyways. It was very well paying which made your heart sing to the thought of a new computer and any game you could imagine. God you were already such a hermit though; college didn’t improve that. You could afford to live by yourself you think although you didn’t want to make that sort of commitment yet and Karkat had mentioned needing some one to live with. Again, it was all just making sense and fit like a puzzle. Your life was never bad but this just all seemed so good. You were silently making a prayer a manic episode wasn’t to rear its ugly head anytime soon so you could enjoy this for awhile. 

“Hey bee fucker are you even listening?” You blinked a few times behind your iconic glasses that you refused to get rid of (they are cool, fuck off) and shit, what had he been talking about? Something about a drama he had recently watched you think. Wait, he was talking about food. Yeah food sounded really good.

“Oh my fucking god Captor why do I even bother talking if you are just going to space out and hop on the train to ‘ignoring Karkats offers for free pizza’-ville? Oh yeah that is right its because you probably are too stupid and don’t know about food when you hear it because jesus you got skinnier”

You shrug, “are there anymore comments you would like to make about my appearance?”

“When’s the last time you brushed your hair?”

“KK you really aren’t one to talk, it looked like Gamzee was your personal stylist. Shit, is he still around?”

Another glare and a kick to the shin that really didn’t hurt, “Yeah couple blocks away. He doesn’t live in the best part of town. The batshit insane clown fucker loves it though, says there are more vibes to feel”

“He still selling?” What can you say? You liked the occasional joint, helped your brain calm down and enjoy sensations rather than be annoyed by them.

“Yeah, I can see if he is free, but it better be just for weed Captor." He might be your best friend but you consider punching him for that one. You know he has your birth mothers using on his mind when he made the comment. 

  
  



	2. Back Again

After putting away some essentials (clothes, hygiene supplies, bedding, and of course your computer with some beautiful cable management) and getting ready to go into public, Gamzee finally messaged Karkat back. You didn’t see the text but you were sure he would have the same funky quirk he use to. You can practically hear the honking laugh already. Karkat called up the clown as you both were leaving the apartment, asking what he had and if he wanted to meet somewhere. Gamzee assured ‘karbro’ that the two should come over and enjoy the party he was having. Again the puzzle was fitting beautiful because some of your old friends were there and it could double as a welcoming home. Gamzee was calling it fate or something. 

Karkat drove since you only have a bike that is to be delivered soon. You chatted about the recent political events, his new job working at the church where his father preaches, his brother being a counselor and of course how Aradia was doing. The shorter male asked how Mituna and you simply told him "as great as ever." He had mentioned that she was now seeing Equius which made you cringe but again, your relationship with her went down in flames. You asked about Feferi, she was doing a marine biology internship down in the caribean. That amazed you, she was always so eager about the sea but you didn't expect her to ever leave this place due to all her connections. This however brought you to the next person who you wish you'd never met. Eridan Ampora. Karkat shrugged once you asked, “don’t hear much about him any more. He hangs around Gamzee and Vriska sometimes but I think he is working at a photography studio downtown.” You laughed to yourself, hipster.

Eridan was your previous 'bully'. The cliché type who would push you out of the way, shove you into lockers, tip over your drinks at lunch, call you names, and overall make your life miserable in middle school. You never did anything to stop him, rather did it all back. You would push his head down in the drinking fountain, push his books off his desk, call him nerd, draw on his locker with sharpie (male anatomy, the perfectly mature actions) and the occasional trip would get you a few laughs. It was a mutual hate. He was always making fun of your lisp and at that time his Swedish accent was still thick so you harassed him for it. It died down through the years but sometimes you would hear the strange pronunciation and call him out, making a harsh blush spread over his cheeks. Was kinda cute. One day Eridan made a comment about Mituna and that got you suspended because you broke his nose and the expensive Hermes glasses that his rich parents bought for him. He got suspended too, so it was fine.

In high school he just always looked at you with disgust but it was a silent hate that could be felt within the room. The tension was mind numbing tight between you two and you never really understood how it all started. You both shared a friend group and everyone knew you hated each other, yet that didn’t come between any other friendships. For example, you and Feferi which was his step sister dated for a year and she would always joke about your ‘silly rivalry’. It wasn’t a rivarlry if your rival wasn’t worth your time you figured. Tension did loosen in your senior year, it seemed like the summer you all came back maturity had crept into him but not enough for you not to hate his hipster, Swedish, great looking face. 

The last part caught even yourself off guard. Maybe that was another reason you hated the guy. He was the type of beautiful that meant that people were so much more inclined to fall for him and anything he did. His face was perfectly symmetric with freckles splashed across his porcelain skin. He had weird eyes, (you aren't one to talk since you have one that is heated brown and the other icy blue). His eyes were endearing and were a shade of violet that only brought out his long black lashes even further. You thought he wore contacts to achieve the look but oddly enough Feferi confirmed that those were his natural eyes.

Last time you saw him he still had dark nearly black wavy hair that was gelled perfectly each day. There was a part of his front bangs that was bleached (you could tell by the roots) every so often that would just scream attention whore. The Swedish man always wore the tightest of jeans that would perfectly wrap around his sculpted figure, it baffled you how his got into them. Him and Feferi were built for the water, you were sure of it. You swore they were hiding gills. They both competitively swam all through high school and their muscles reflected this. Their bodies built for speed and rather slim but underneath the skin was plenty of muscle. Each time Feferi would give you a hug you swore she was going to break something. They weren't the same type of slim you were, no your half german half Korean body was built for the sole purpose of gaming and coding. Perfect.

Eridan had a great ass, great face, horrid fashion taste and disgusting personality. The perfect guy for you to have a crush on? Sure why the hell not. He even looked kinda like a chick, so it met your duality fetish. You just enjoyed putting yourself through hell anyways.

Soon enough you were at Gamzees house. The houses along the road were worn down and all looked to need one of the home makeovers done that your dads use to watch all the time. The white paint was chipping to expose the old wooden bones of the home and the next house over looked abandoned. The daylight was nearly gone exposing a lavender sky, surely to be dark soon. You wish you were wearing more than just an old Minecraft t-shirt and jeans because it was already getting colder. Karkat parked on the street, pointing out that Vriskas car was there and another you didn't recognize. Gamzee had mentioned Terezi would probably be there too, but Vriska probably drove her. The names brought back so many memories, so many high school parties and late nights playing video games with the two. Well before Terezi began losing her vision junior year to early set macular degeneration. She never lost her attitude and you loved that part of her. 

Walking up the cracked sidewalk you followed Karkat as he typed out a message to let Gamzee know you were there. The capricorn was opening the door moments later and god you thought you were tall, Gamzee was at least 6’4 and but he slouched so casually so you really don't know. His face paint was smudged and you could see remnants all over the collar of his old band t-shirt that sat loosely around his frame. 

“Motherfucking KarBro!” He exclaimed excitedly and grabbed the shorter male making him screech. Gamzee obviously didn’t mind the yelling into his ear and then it was your turn. You were being squeezed by the giant and the smell of the face paint was horrid, it smelt like straight chemicals mixed with the scent of weed and possibly rum. “And my man Solbro! Its been to motherfucking long you yellow’ lovin’ brother!” You patted the man's back, 

“Yeah GZ, good to see you too. Do you still have any of that strain you called mind honey?” Mind honey was your favorite to smoke and Gamzee was the only one who had it, made everything lucid but you still felt like a powerful giant waiting to blast someone with eye lasers. Pretty great feeling.

His smile stretched across his hidden olive skinned face. His hair was still as wild as ever and he was pulling you into the house like a mad man, “You know it bro”. Karkat followed with a sigh, he tended to just enjoy alcohol as far as you remember. The living room looked straight out of the 70’s but you now understand the term ‘trap house’ because this was it. There were people laying all over the room that you have never seen before that didn’t even glance in your direction. The house was decorated with beads, tapestries, art, and clowns from wall to wall. All the colors were nauseating to look at until you were walking up a blank set of stairs. Karkat was back on his phone, probably telling Nepeta where he was in case there was a missing person report to be made. This part of the house reeked heavily of weed and there was a large mutt peeking out of the doorway of the room you were headed to giving you an uneasy feeling as its lip began to curl. 

“Buddy come over on!” You heard a familiar voice call out. The dog immediately turned around with its tail wagging quickly. Following Gamz you soon saw Tavros sitting on the bed within the circus themed room with what looked to be a months worth of faygo bottles. The dog (which looked to be a German Shepard mixed with something, you weren't good with animals) jumped onto the bed with the Mohawk wearing boy who smiled cheerily and greeted you in the nervous tone he never lost. Tavros moved to Alternia your Sophomore year and stuck to Gamzee's side for some odd reason even though he never really partook in the same 'activities'. Then again, with a man like GZ standing beside you, no one is going to mess pull anything. You smiled towards him and gave a small wave. 

Gamzee dug around in a nearby dresser that had more pill bottles than you’ve even seen in a pharmacy. He finally grabbed one and there was that sinister smile again as you saw the scribbled name “mind honey”. He threw the bottle to you and hello old friend, the weed within the bottle nearly was golden and fluffy as can be. 

“Yo bros lets go have some fun vibes with this in the next room with the other motherfuckin' friends”

“Who is all here Makara?” Karkat asked as he looked up from his phone

Gamzee gave a slow shrug, “Some, some more comin' to this miracle fest soon”, you honestly don’t think he knows. This seems to be a community house. You walked back over to the room he pointed to and slowly opened the door revealing a dimly lit room that featured a few lava lamps, bean bags, another bed, a small sofa pressed tightly against the wall and some black light posters. The TV was on and some type of indie horror movie was playing.  The door creaked open and each of the faces looked towards you, some of them even lighting up with the realization. Terezi was the first you recognized and it was hard not to when she was earring those signature red pointed glasses and smiling like a wolf. The blonde sitting next her was Vriska, the ends of her hair dyed in an ombre blue to match the deep blue lipstick painted over her thin lips that were positioned into a smirk. The third person you noticed was the platinum blonde sitting on the couch with aviators and his face still pointed towards the screen now. He was a few years behind you in high school, what was his name? Drew? Anyways the last person you noticed was the man sitting in the bean bag chair lazily, his violet eyes pointed at you behind the thick hipster glasses with a dull expression. His hair mused and was wearing an oversized hoodie with some expensive red and green stripe running across it (gucci maybe? you never cared about designers) and tight black jeans that looked suffocating. Eridan didn't even say anything before looking back over to the movie. So the bastard is already starting this whole thing again? "long time noooooooo see" Vriska spoke up suddenly and then karkat pushed past you into the room muttering something about being rude. Gamzee clasped your shoulder, "Aren't we lucky to be having our motherfuckin' solbro back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the first couple chapters at like one in the morning ya'll give me a break here and let me know how you are feeling about the piece so far! Any grammar or spelling issues? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Gamzee and Karkat made their way to the couch with Dave, who Karkat seemed to know because they talked seemingly well; they continued to mention a boy named John.  You sat down in the seat beside Ampora as Terezi began commenting about your honey scent. You don’t know how she could smell anything with Vriska smoking a cigarette right beside her though. 

“This is motherfuckin’ beautiful having’ everyone here” Gamzee went on. He was still wearing his pajamas and even if he was wearing a suit, he would look the most relaxed in a crowd. The capricorn wrapped an arm around KK who jumped but seemed to have accepted the touch begrudgingly. 

“So what are you doing back already?” Vriska asked as she put her head onto Terezi’s shoulder; blowing the smoke downwards.

“Got a job offer” you lazily shrugged. Fuck you forgot a bowl, you don’t even think one was in your moving boxes. You actually can’t remember the last time you seen yours.

“Anywheres good honey boy?” Terezi questioned breaking your mental backtracking.

“Yeah, decent enough” God where was your bowl? It was a custom piece that had red and blue laces of dye running throughout it and it wasn’t cheap. 

You didn’t even notice at first till he made a clicking noise with his tongue but Eridan was holding out a small piece that was violet and had what looked like waves running through it.

 “Guessin’ you didn’t bring anythin’” the aquarius commented as you watched his dyed bangs brush against the tips of his cheek bones. His face looked to be sharper than what it was in high school. He still was disgustingly attractive.

“Thanks” 

You grabbed the piece and why were you acting so cautious? You weren’t sure. He just nodded again and he was either extremely disinterested in you or completely out of it from some substance because you had never seen Eridan this relaxed and dare you say, decent to be around?

Moving on and unlocking the cap on the prescription bottle you remembered you needed something else, “anyone got a grinder?” and of course Vriska took the liberty of throwing one at your head. 

It was just how you remembered it, your senses slowing down and taking in the scene but you still felt electric and alive. The other people in the room began asking you questions about your time in college and you would answer with little detail because right now you were fixated on the man beside you. Eridan was still watching the movie that was only background noise to you.

Amporas’ eyes were nearly swallowed up by his pupils and now you were curious as to what he was on. The darkness around his eyes was a dead give away to his obviously lacking sleep schedule. You weren’t one to talk though, some manic episodes included no sleep. You wonder what made him begin hanging out with Gamzee and what the extent of their relationship was.

“Captor will you fucking answer me? What kind of pizza do you want?” Karkat finally got your attention (food always will), he was one the phone with who you would assume was the pizza place. 

“Whatever is fine KK” and before you were even done with your sentence Terezi was sitting on the floor beside you and grabbing onto your arm that was holding the bowl. You swore you saw her sniff you. 

“So you going to pass that?” and oh yeah thats right. You handed it over to her and she grinned, giving you a kiss on the cheek before taking a hit. She coughed a little, took another hit and you could see her hold it in her lungs. The libras eyes shut behind the signature glasses and her short black hair mused around her shoulders. Letting the smoke go she nearly looked like a dragon.

Her small hand then passed the ‘mind honey’ to Eridan who barely had to look over before pulling out his own lighter, purple of course, and hitting it as well. The guy had thinner lips but they still looked good. After pulling back he coughed once or twice and handed it towards Vriska who took it greedily.

You were still staring at him when he looked over, “Got somethin’ to say Sol?”

Shit.

“You look like shit” That’s it. You quit. He looked surprised before his expression turned into a complete look of hatred. Perfect. He actually got up and his ass still looks good. Better. Leaving the room you just shrugged when Karkat asked you what the hell that was for.   
“Great to see you’ve matured Mr. Honeypants” Terezi commented as she took his spot beside you and you could hear Dave laughing. You actually felt a bit bad, he didn’t even retaliate. 

Gamzee was getting up before Karkat grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, “No. Captor the gigantic douche nozzle will be getting him and fucking making this better” 

“Oh come on KK, he does”

“That's not the point you dumbass! You just got back you don’t need this bullshit all over again because Hello, Yes, I would like to be in a room of friends for more than five minutes with you two at each other's throats like prepubescent teens again!”

“Fine” with that you got up and Terezi even cheered you on as you left to wander around a house that scared the shit out of you.

  
  



End file.
